Timeline
This is the timeline of the Martian Colonies. Colonization Period Mars had been colonized for 20 years, the colonies during those 20 years were still scattered enclaves in regions suitable for human and animal habitation, and sustained by the controlled proliferation of vegetable organisms that generated a breathable atmosphere. During this period Cities quickly grew on the Red Planet, and areas of agriculture, mines, breeding areas and research centers were established that enabled the colonists to be self-sufficient. The long-term goal was to create a new Earth, unfortunately the process was interrupted long before it was achieved. The Turmoil Seven decades after the arrival of the first Earth colonists, the settlement of Mars finally started to flourish and develop. This prosperity came to an abrupt halt by a catastrophe on the scale of the solar system. Tilting on its axis, the Red Planet left its normal orbit and moved slightly closer to the sun. The thin Martian atmosphere was now unable to filter the dangerous radiation emitted by the star, plunging the colonists into a hitherto unknown and total chaos as the sun's deadly rays caused death and destruction on the planet. Many inhabitants had to flee the ruined cities and devastated agricultural zones, and were exposed to the sun's harmful radiation... all communication with Earth was lost, and the Red Planet was now isolated. Practically the entire population was suddenly swept away, and many of the survivors who suffered just brief exposure to solar radiation started to mutate. The colonists who managed to reach their shelters in time continued to live as best they could in cities that were more or less intact and shielded from the now deadly sun's rays. The loss of contact with Earth coincided with deliveries of essential raw materials such as wood and oil products. Fabricated metals and composite materials like steel, plastic or powder, were now almost exclusively derived from recycled products and the lives of the colonists quickly reverted to a level comparable to that of the Middle Ages on Earth. If there were indeed any technological relics that still worked they were very rare, and became the almost exclusive property of those who now occupied the role of priests and guardians of the knowledge: the Technomancers. The Water Wars Of all the resources that would become scarce, one in particular was truly vital for the survival of the colonists... the only resource that would enable them to support agriculture and to quite simply stay alive. The rare installations that were still operational and the water sources that could still be exploited soon became scenes of fierce battles for control of them; because the different autonomous 'governments' that had risen up from the ashes of the colonies had understood one thing above all: if you control water, you control Mars. Present Time Even today, the wars that were tearing the people of Mars apart are still raging. Amongst the most violent is the one that pits Aurora, the young guild, against Abundance, one of the oldest water companies. Aurora, owing to its Technomancers in particular, recently gained a decisive victory against Abundance by capturing Green Hope, one of the largest agricultural centers on Mars. But this victory could be very short-lived if the civil war devastating the interior were to spread. This is where your adventure begins: you play Roy, a prisoner of war captured by Abundance and currently held in Camp 19. The arrival of a young detainee, Innocence, will give you the chance to escape you've been waiting for... Category:Mars: War Logs